


The Seasons of Tobias and Guy

by IzzyLeon21



Category: The Misadventures of Tobias and Guy
Genre: Boyfriends, Future Husbands, Gay Sex, Kinky sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Guy and Toby new lives in a new city along with their friend, Diego and their pet, Vlad.





	

Summer   
On the most hot day of the summer in San Fransisco, Guy and his long term boyfriend who just happens to be a demon named Tobias make a plan to visit a nudist beach. Guy and Toby are wearing t-shirts, underwear, shorts and sandals. Toby is in his human guise. Their friend, Diego decided not to come since he has work then he's going on a date with his new girlfriend. 

Guy and Toby walk to the beach as its a couple blocks away from their apartment. As they hold each other's hands, Guy thinks back to a pleasant memory of him and Toby just like this one. It was when he was overworking himself and Toby stopped him and they for a walk along the sandy beach to cheer him up. Guy smiles at that memory and he leans over and kisses Toby on the cheek. Toby kisses him back with a smile across his face. They arrive at the nudist beach and they spot several naked men and women everywhere. 

Guy and Toby strip off their clothes in the bathroom stall and they look at each other's flaccid cocks with a grin on each of their faces. Toby leans toward Guy bringing his mouth toward his as they begin making out, but are interrupted when some guy needs to use it. They walk out naked out of the bathroom and onto the beach. Guy has a nervous blush across his face and Toby grabs his hand and tells him not to worry about the other people and think about him naked. 

He and Toby find a spot and they put down their large towel and Guy's backpack full with their clothes. Toby suggests they go for a swim together. Guy agrees and ran each other into the cool water. Toby wins and he picks up Guy swinging him, carrying him in his arms as they make out with each other. They kiss each other passionately as Guy stands beside his boyfriend whom he deeply loves and their cocks spring up in excitement. With both of them moaning softly in their ears, Guy and Tobias shoot a load of cum without jerking off into the water which flows away. Guy blushes again and Toby kisses him telling him he shouldn't be embarrassed. 

They lay down on their towel wrapped up in each other's arms as the sun shines brightly down on them. He and Toby talk about their future wedding. They start making out with Guy on top of Toby as their cocks are touching one another. He remembers the time he proposed to Tobias weeks ago and he was nervous to ask him. Toby kisses him and told him yes that he'll marry him and be his husband and they agreed to be married in the spring two years from now. 

As their fiery love making increases, Tobias changes into his usual form unexpectedly which causes the other nudists to scream and run away frightened. Guy and Tobias stop kissing and they realize everyone ran off. Toby makes a joke that just because he's a demon he's not all evil. Guy tells him that he's a wonderful and amazing man he's in love with. Tobias tells him at least now we have the beach to ourselves. Guy trials kisses down Tobias's upper body chest hair to his belly button and sucks on his boyfriend's cock. Toby moans out in pleasure as Guy sucks him off and he screams out even louder when Guy fingers Toby's hole. 

Toby switch places with Guy as Guy lays on the towel with his legs in the air as Toby's fully erected cock slides into his boyfriend's ass fucking him bareback as the sun sets. He gets fucked by Toby sweetly and a little roughly. They have had sex bareback several times before and he and Toby have went to the doctor for any STI/STD which they don't have. 

As he and Toby are having sex they hear footsteps nearby approaching them. Diego and his girlfriend find them having at the beach. Guy and Toby are both blushing with embarrassing and shock. They quickly get their t-shirts and shorts on as Diego and his girlfriend are looking away. He and Toby decide to head home with Diego and his girlfriend making fun of them in the car. 

Fall  
Diego has been walking their pet hellhound at the park for the past 2 months while this afternoon Guy and Tobias are having a picnic date. Diego interrupts them briefly and tells his friends that this is torturous punishment for him. Guy and Toby got frustrated when Diego told his colleagues about them having sex at the beach and decided to pay him back. Guy tells his friends that he only have to walk Vlad for 3 more days and then your free. Toby tells Diego that he'll cook dinner for them tonight. Diego and Toby shake hands and they hear barking. Diego goes to stop Vlad from eating two squirrels.

They eat their lunch which consists of sandwiches and fruit. They remember the time they went hiking and they had a great time bonding with nature. Toby gets horny thinking about how he and Guy had sex in the woods along with other animals too. They wrestle in the grass, rolling around and Guy gets pinned on his stomach with Toby on top of him and Toby's erection pressing against his ass. Guy tells his boyfriend to get off him as he's super heavy and horny. Toby presses a kiss on Guy's neck and his erection presses against his boyfriend's jean ass. 

Toby continues to tease Guy and he loves hearing him whimper and soft moaning. He thinks Guy already has cum on his underwear and some soaked on his jeans. Guy calls him a bad boy and Toby would love for Guy to spank him when they get home. Toby flies them back home carrying Guy in his arms, who has the baker in his hands. 

Once inside their apartment, Toby and Guy strip off their clothes and head into their room. Toby gets into the doggystyle position on the bed awaiting Guy to spank him. Guy is nervous to spank him, but he tells him that he'll be fine. Toby gets spanked by Guy with a paddle 5 times. Toby tells his boyfriend to fuck him raw and Guy agrees. 

After he and Guy have sex, they take a shower and clean up their room. They put their clothes in the laundry hamper and Toby starts to cook dinner for them and Diego. Diego returns home from his art gallery with his girlfriend, and they all have dinner together. 

Tobias and Guy decide to go hiking two towns over and hike a trial on a mountain range. They see the bright, vibrant green trees and the falling orange and brown leaves on the ground and some floating in the breeze. Toby and Guy are wearing shirts, jackets, jeans and boots. Toby shows Guy something cool and he has his boyfriend in a loving embrace as he soars up into the air as his wings grow bigger. Guy is amazed by this and kisses him. Toby tells him that he can only have the wings grow temporarily. Guy doesn't mind one bit. He and Guy soar in the air as they kiss each other passionately as the breeze scatters the leaves everywhere. Tobias's wings disappear and he and Guy manage to land in a huge pile of leaves. They roll around in the pile of leaves, laughing and kissing one another.

During Halloween, Toby scared the trick or treaters causing the young kids to drop their bags of candy. Guy dressed up as Greek God wearing only a toga and sandals. After the last of the trick or treaters have left, Toby embraces Guy from behind and slips his hand down Guy's toga caressing his bulge. Toby dragged Guy to their room for hot wild sex. 

Toby and Guy spent Thanksgiving with Guy's family at his old childhood home. 

Winter  
On Christmas Eve, Toby invited his family over for dinner so Guy can properly meet his parents. Guy is nervous of meeting Toby's parents as he sees them as intimidating, but Toby tells him that his parents would love him. Guy and Toby kiss then work together to get things ready. Tobias's older brother, Alex and his wife and their daughter, Toby's mother who's a demon and father, who's a satyr arrive for the night. Yes Tobias is half demon and satyr. Toby introduces his mom and dad to his fiancé Guy who shakes hands with them. The dinner goes smoothly until the turkey gets burnt and Guy drops it on the way to the table then other stuff happen making the dinner worse. Guy goes out to the balcony to get some air and Toby joins him to comfort him. Toby holds onto Guy's hand and leans his head on his shoulder, embracing him. Toby tells him that everything's fine and they go to rejoin the party. He and Guy dance alongside Tobias's parents as Alex and his wife are playing with their daughter. 

On the day of Christmas, Guy goes with Diego to pick out a last minute present for Tobias since he was super week the last couple of weeks. They go to every store at the mall as Guy tries to pick something Tobias will like. Toby is walking Vlad then he was going to spend time with his older brother, but will be home for dinner. 

Guy fails to get a present for Tobias and decides to head home empty handed. Diego tells him that it'll be fine and says goodbye to his friend. Diego and his girlfriend are going to spend the week at his parent's house. Guy tries to do some of his paperwork on his laptop but it's not cooperating with him. He saves all of his paperwork on the flash drive just in case. 

Guy goes into the living room where he and Toby have set up their Christmas tree and stockings over Tobias's fireplace that he brought from his dimension which warms his heart. He remembers his and Toby's first sleepover. He gazes at the present under the tree that says 'To my Luv, Guy from Toby!!" Guy insecurities get to him and he thinks that Toby will be mad at him for not giving him a present and that he'll be a horrible boyfriend/fiancé. 

Guy is cooking dinner for them when Toby and Vlad come inside. Vlad comes over to him and he pets him on his head and Vlad licks his hand. Toby embraces him from behind saying hello and giving him a kiss on his neck. Toby's hooves slides up and down against his left leg making him laugh. He tells him to stop and Toby sits at the couch as Guy finished making dinner. 

They have dinner as Vlad eat his food which is raw bones of various other animals. After dinner, Toby gives Guy his present which is a new laptop. Guy kisses Toby and says thank you. Guy tells Toby how he tried to get him a great present for today, but failed. Guy says sorry and sinks into himself. Toby puts his arm round him pulling him closer and tells his boyfriend, "You are the only thing I've want for Christmas, babe. Nothing else matters to me but you." Guy hugs Toby as tears fall down his face which Toby brushes away. Toby kisses his forehead and cradles Guy in his lap. 

Guy puts Vlad in their room to sleep and he calls out to Toby if he can come out now. Toby says in two minutes. Guy pets Vlad and wonders what type of dreams a demon hellhound has. Toby calls Guy to come to the living room. 

He goes into the living room to find Toby naked lying on the floor with a smirk on his face, his snake tail holding mistletoe directly in front of his cock, which is covered by one of the stockings. Guy blushes red as Toby's fireplace blazes behind Toby's sprawled figure. Guy licks his lips as he stares at his boyfriend's chest hair and his cock twitches inside his jeans. Guy strips out of his clothes clumsily which gets Toby to laugh out loud. Toby pulls the stocking aside exposing his red fully erected cock that has pre cum on the head of his cock. Guy lays next to his boyfriend as they make out while stroking each other's cocks. 

They get into the 69 position as Guy licks and sucks on Toby's cock as Tobias tenderly sucks on Guy's cock. Guy caresses Toby's hooves at the same time he tastes Toby's sweet and salty cum on his tongue. Guy sits up and he lifts up Tobias's legs and slides his cock in his boyfriend's ass. Toby lays back and enjoys what his boyfriend is doing to him as he moans, grunt and growls out in erotic pleasure. Guy licks Toby's hooves tentatively at first then more passionately. Toby was surprised but get turned on immediately seeing Guy lick his hooves and he jerks off intensely. Toby tells him not to stop as he continues to get pounded by his boyfriend. Guy continues to lick Toby's hooves which taste spicy, and sweet and thinks about what it would feel like to have Toby's hooves sliding in and out of his ass. Guy and Toby shoot their loads as they scream out in pleasure; Guy cums in Tobias's ass and Toby cum is on his hairy chest. Guy's cock is dripping with cum and he and Toby resume the 69 position. Guy eats Toby's ass while licking up his own cum. Toby licks the dripping cum from Guy's now flaccid cock. Afterwards, Guy lays in Toby's arms as he inhales the scent of dried cum on Toby's chest. They kiss and fall asleep lovingly in their embrace. Guy thinks that was one of the perfect Christmases in his life since he has Toby with him. 

The next day, he and Toby are throwing snow balls at one another outside their apartment. Guy is wearing a coat and scarf round his neck, jeans and boots as Toby is wearing only his shorts. He and Toby lay on the snowy ground and talk about their childhoods. Toby creates a small fire to keep them warm. 

During the week, Toby and Guy spice up their sex life by exploring new sexual kinks they'd like to try. Toby suggests one night to tie up him. Guy is wary at first but after seeing Toby naked in their bed laying down seductively get him extremely horny. Guy is wearing a leather harness on his chest and a black jockstrap and has two long dildos in his hands. Toby licks his lips and winks at his man. Guy climbs on the bed and puts the dildos to the side as he ties up Toby's arms and legs together with Toby's hooves are in the air. Toby and Guy kiss as Guy into position. Toby sucks on Guy's erect cock as Guy slides one of the dildos in and out of Toby's red ass, first slow then more faster. Toby moans crazily with pleasure and calls out Guy's name repeatedly as he cums on his chest. Guy takes his cock out of Toby's mouth and has Toby suck on the second dildo as he getting fucked into the ass with the other one. 

Toby cums on his chest a second time as he desperately wants to jerk himself off and fuck his boyfriend. Guy flips Toby onto his stomach and fucks him as he moans and groans. Guy shoots his load in Toby's ass. Guy unties Toby's hands and hooves and asks if he's okay and if he liked it. Toby grabs onto Guy's hand so they can lay down together. Toby tells him that he's okay and did enjoy it a lot actually. 

Toby gets on top of Guy as they kiss. Guy licks up the remaining cum on Toby's hairy chest. Toby plays with Guy's nipples, pinching them then licks them one at a time. Toby remarks to Guy that he looks devilishly handsome in that leather harness and jockstrap causing Guy to smile broadly at him. Toby grabs a blindfold and wraps it around Guy's eyes and he trials kisses down Guy's chest and sniffs his jock and lightly licks the soft cottony fabric of Guy's underwear. Guy puts his hands on Toby's black hair as he moans hotly. Toby removes Guy's jock and licks and fingers his hole as Guy writhes with pleasure. Toby sucks on Guy's cock and he slowly begins to fist Guy's white strong ass. Guy moans more loudly and tears start to fall down his eyes. Toby stops and remove his hand from Guy's ass and asks if he was hurting him. Guy tells him that it did hurt. Toby caresses his cheek and tells him that he wouldn't do it again. Guy asks Toby if he can eat his ass and cum out of his ass. Toby grins wickedly and sits on Guy's face as he holds onto the headboard. Guy eats his boyfriend's ass and swallows all of his cum dripping out of Toby's ass. Guy caresses Toby's hooves making Toby whimper and chuckle. Guy licks on Toby's balls and then Toby's big red cock.

Toby stuffs his cock down his boyfriend's throat and he grins as it isn't the first time Guy has taken all of his cock in his mouth. It happened at their old apartment, when he has laying on the couch when Guy came home from work. Guy sat next to him and put his hand up his shorts and started to massage his balls and cock with his right hand. Guy took off his shorts and sucked him off. He was surprised and amazed when Guy was deep throating his cock for the first time. He was worried that Guy was going to choke but he didn't. He returned the blowjob when Guy was in the kitchen making dinner. He was in front of Guy on his knees and lowered Guy's shorts and underwear down to his ankles and sucked his boyfriend beautiful cock. 

Toby and Guy finish having sex and they clean up the mess in their bedroom then take a relaxing bubble bath together. Guy sits in between Tobias's legs. His feet and Toby's hooves caress against one another. They kiss and intertwine their hands. They say I love you to each other. Guy laughs when he sees bubbles are stuck on Toby's horns. Toby puts some bubbles on Guy's nose then kisses him on the cheek. 

Guy and Toby lay in bed cuddling together with him as the little spoon and Toby the big spoon. 

Spring   
Guy and Toby are walking Vlad at the park when they meet up with Diego before he starts work. He and Toby spent New Years at their place; Guy in his underwear and Toby naked as they spent the day having a great dinner, drinking champagne and then hours of kinky sex. Toby tells them about his week at his parent's house with his girlfriend. 

Diego heads to the Art Gallery that he owns. Guy and Toby try to stop Vlad from going after the defenseless squirrels. Vlad gets attacked by volleys of nuts by the several squirrels in the park. He and Toby laugh uncontrollably as their pet hellhound sulks and growls angrily at the squirrels in the tree. 

Guy and Tobias remember that one time that they went to the sauna together where they relaxed and had a little naughty fun. He and Toby reminisce about when they met each other at the park when they lived in California with broad smiles on their faces. They kiss each other as they sit on the bench watching Vlad take an unexpected nap. 

Toby carries Vlad in his arms as he and Guy return to their apartment. They put Vlad out on the balcony as that's where he usually sleeps. He lays back on the couch as Guy sits in between his legs. Toby puts his arms around Guy smiling at him. Guy tilts his head upward as he and Toby share a loving, passionate kiss. Guy's bare feet rub against Toby's hooves, while Toby's snake hisses quietly. Guy turns around and removes his shirt and he runs his hand through Toby's hairy chest and pinches his nipples. Toby softly moans in Guy's ear. They start kissing again and have sex on their couch. 

After taking a shower together and cleaning up the mess they made, Guy and Toby work on cooking dinner together for them and Diego. Guy, wearing a blue gray shirt and pants and Toby, shirtless and wearing his usual black shorts. They move around the kitchen helping each other. Vlad is up and about in the apartment. Diego comes home from the Gallery and they have dinner together as roommates. Guy and Toby relax on the couch watching a movie as Diego is sitting on the floor and playing his guitar, and Vlad is laying down next to him.


End file.
